Mists of dreams coming true
by ProngsJP2002
Summary: this is about a muggle-born witch and how she learns about her magic. Is in the same year as Harry Potter,same time.
1. finding out if dreams come true

Mists of dreams coming true  
  
A Hogwarts fic by prongs  
  
Chapter 1-finding out if dreams come true  
  
Ksandra never really wanted to go to Hogwarts. She'd never heard of it before. When she got the letter, she thought it must be some kind of joke. She didn't really know she was a witch, or even that there was such a thing. Of course She'd seen them on muggle shows on the telly, and wished they were true. She wanted to be someone magical so she could do the thing she dreamed about. She'd always been somewhat poor, and she wished, with all her heart she could make her dreams come true. She'd be pretty; she'd have a family that never fought. Her family did love each other she knew, but they never were able to go anywhere with the whole family and not get into an argument. She wanted to make the world a better place. Stop the violence, the death, the destruction, the prejudice and the hatred. But she was still a kid and couldn't do much to help. She was contemplating all of this in her mind and her journal-wouldn't it be great if this were real? When her dad came in.  
  
" Ksandra?"  
  
"What?" she asked, "just wanted to see what you were doing."  
  
"Ok Dad."  
  
"Hey, what's this?" he asked, looking at the letter.  
  
"Oh nothing. Something about magic or something. Andria or Amelia probably sent it over. They're into that sort of thing. I swear- sometimes they have way to much imagination."  
  
"Uh, Ksandra- I don't think this is from Andria."  
  
"What do you mean, Dad? Do you think Reginald sent it? It's possible, but I haven't talked to him in a while and…"  
  
"No. I think we should talk. Do you have time?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, when I was your age, I got a letter like this. I didn't really know anything about it either, but apparently one of my uncles was a, well, wizard."  
  
"Dad, It's past April fools and not yet Halloween. Dad you should know by now I'm not that gullible."  
  
"Ksandra, just hear me out, Please? Like I said, when I was eleven, I got a letter like this. My parents didn't know anything about it, but apparently my uncle was a wizard. He taught me what I needed to know, and I went to Hogwarts, but I wasn't in to it. I was only doing it to make my uncle happy. I didn't do my work, and I dragged my feet all the way. The headmaster noticed that I didn't want to be there, and so he didn't make me stay. So I left Hogwarts and went back to live in the muggle world, and never went back. I haven't been to the magical world since I was 12.My uncle was a little upset at 1st, but I was doing what I wanted to, even though at times I have regretted it. I wanted me and my future family to live a normal life, and if it did turn out they were magical, they would appreciate it more."  
  
"Dad, you mean this is real? I'm a wizard?"  
  
"Witch, actually."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Dad, this is the best news I've ever heard! Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome, although really, It's not up to me, it's not really up to me, it's up to the book of witches and wizards. When a magical person is born, their name is written in a book of witch's and wizards. When a magical person is born, their name is written in the book. Every year, the keeper of the book checks it to see whose turning 11 and sends out the Hogwarts letters.  
  
I don't know how the magical world works now because I haven't been in it for so long, but I can tell you what I can know, and what it was like when I was there. Just tell me if you have any questions, and tell me when you want to get your school supplies. I'm off Saturday, we can do it then."  
  
"All right Dad thanks."  
  
And she promptly went to sleep, dreaming of all the gear things she could do now that She was magical. She didn't quite like the name 'witch' though. Maybe she could be called a Princess…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
That week they went shopping. They got all they needed to go to Hogwarts. Her dad showed her where to get all her supplies, and he took her to the train station when it was time to leave.  
  
  
  
Ksandra had fun at Hogwarts, even though it was hard. She got sorted into Hufflepuff- the house whose students were known for being hard workers. She was convinced she wanted to make her dad proud of her, and show that all Castles weren't quitters. She got good grades, and stayed out of trouble for the most part.  
  
She loved Hogwarts. She'd never seen anything quite like it. She'd lived in London almost all her life. She saw a lot of Castles (even the one's in her family) but none like this. It was magical. The staircases changed. They moved. There were trick steps, and ghosts about. People were doing magic in every class. She herself got taught a lot of fascinating spells she could do with her wand, or potions she could put in her cauldron. She had a cauldron!!! And a wand!!! She was a witch! She could do magic! It was all true- it was all real. And probably somewhere-she didn't know where- possibly in the restricted section of the library- she could find out how to make her dreams come true. All of her dreams, maybe. She'd actually done magic before- but she didn't really believe it was her that did it. She didn't believe in that kind of stuff. If someone passed her on the street and told her she was a witch, she'd feel insulted.  
  
But now she didn't. She was a witch, and she was proud of it. It seemed like the best thing that had ever happened to her. Andria and Reginald-she found out later were also magical. And so were a lot of others she had yet to get to know. 


	2. New dreams-other dreams and new goals

Mists of dreams coming true chapter 2  
  
New dreams-other dreams and new goals  
  
The years past quickly for Ksandra, and before she knew it, She was 14, and she was excited. This was going to be the best year ever. She had fun, and she was just plain happier. You could tell by her face. She was almost always smiling, no matter what. She was happy with who she was, both inside and out. This was a big change for her. In fact, in past years she seemed to get in trouble for something every year(usally something pretty trival, like working on history of magic homework in potions, that kind of stuff.) But this year she hadn't gotten in trouble at all so far. She had done some of those same things, but not gotten caught, and when she did, she didn't get that severve of a punishment. She didn't have to see Dumbledoor at all. Now, granted Dumbledore is a very nice person, and very fair, whenever you'd go to his office, he'd give you that disappointed look, and that sometimes seemed like the worst punishment of all.  
  
Ksandra didn't even care as much that Thomas had broken up with her in her 1st year. (actually, she'd broken up with HIM. That was the trouble. Everyone got it mixed up.) and, because of this, she didn't notice Harry sooner.  
  
But before Ksandra knew what she was doing, She started to fall in love. With none other then Harry Potter. And who COULDN'T love him, with his black hair, perfect complexion, and deep green eyes. She figured his eyes were what she loved most about him. His appearance, anyway. But she knew he didn't even know she existed. That was alright most of the time, the fact that no one paid attention to her. Suited her. If they didn't like her, it was THEIR problem. But with Harry, it was different. With Harry she cared.  
  
She'd never known anyone quite like Harry Potter. He was brave, he was smart(as far as she knew) He was cute, he was kind, and she knew he probably wasn't perfect, because that couldn't be possible, but she couldn't find fault in him. That might be partially because she didn't really try to look. But she liked him. She had it bad. She had fallen in love and she couldn't get up.  
  
Gryfinders had double herology with the Hufflepuffs. That's were she'd really started to notice him. He even sat by her, at the same table, every day, with his friends. Some even said he liked her. She was skeptical- he hung out with other girls to-she sure saw him a lot with Hermionie, but she couldn't wait to find out.  
  
An interesting thing happened in their fifth year though. Harry became a prefect-and so did Ksandra. It was finally her opportunity to really spend some time with him. To tell him, as well as show him, how she felt about him.She might have her work cut out for her, but she was going to do this. She was going to get him to see who she was, and possibly like her. And if he secretly did already then get him to say so, so it would be easier for her to tell him how she felt. They could get to know each other- and really make her dream- her new dream- come true.  
  
One day, after working hard trying to get the other students helped- making sure that the first years remembered the passwords- espially Neville Longbottom and his cousin,they got to talk. About a lot of things- and one of which just happened to be people- specifically people who liked each other. The question was asked if Harry liked Hermione. (I wonder who asked this. jk) And he explained that they were just friends, always had been, and always would be. He did, however like someone else. This, she found out, happened to be her. She told him her feelings about him, and by the next week all the other prefects knew they were going out. (probably because they spent every waking hour together) 


End file.
